


Oh yeah baby you've got me so [REDACTED] (Male version)

by Bubblie_Bunnie



Category: Original Work, r/gonewildaudible, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: F/M, Slight [DDLG], [BFE], [Checking up], [Domestic], [Established Relationship], [Fingering], [Kisses in the Kitchen], [Pet Names Galore], [Skipping Dinner], [Vanilla]
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29208135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblie_Bunnie/pseuds/Bubblie_Bunnie
Summary: This is a [REDACTED]post, it's my first so please be gentle.As the maker of this script, I would request that the fillers of this script say the word [REDACTED] in a very monotone tone of voice, and copy and paste that same word where the script says to paste them, please and thank you!
Relationships: Female Listener - Relationship, Male Performer - Relationship





	Oh yeah baby you've got me so [REDACTED] (Male version)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a [REDACTED]post, it's my first so please be gentle. 
> 
> As the maker of this script, I would request that the fillers of this script say the word [REDACTED] in a very monotone tone of voice, and copy and paste that same word where the script says to paste them, please and thank you!

*Audio would start off with a door opening and footsteps*

*Shifting of a coat being taken off, and an optional bag being dropped* 

[Speaking in a tired sort of tone, starting off with a groan] "Nghhhhh, hey babe... How are you...?"

*Small pause* "I'm glad to hear that... And, I'm doing good, thank you..."

"No no, I'm just, a bit tired is all. I promise. It had nothing to do with you." *Soft kiss*

"Oh? You made my favorite for dinner? What for?" [Speaking a little frantically] "Oh no, is it our anniversary? I'm sorry if I forgot honey I-"

"No? It's not? -Well that's a relief...- Ahem, what? N-no I didn't say anything." *Awkward laughter*

*Long-ish sigh* "Yes, baby I had a good day at work... Thank you for asking..."

"Well, I um, I'm not really in the mood for dinner right now honey... I'm just so exhausted, and I've really had only one thing on my mind the entire time at work." 

[Frantic and flustered] "I-It's not because of your cooking! I promise! I'm just, tired is all... I'd much rather spend the remainder of the day with you... Snugged up in bed..."

[Voice gets lower and lower] "Holding you close... Breathing in your scent..." [Whispering right into the listener's ear] "[REDACTED]-ing that tight little [REDACTED]..." *Small pause* [Teasing] "Ohhhh.... I can see your [REDACTED] growing hard underneath your shirt... Are you not wearing a bra? Just for me?" "Mmmmm, I see you're in the same mood as me baby... Don't worry... I'll give my good little girl what she wants..." "I'm sure you worked so hard on dinner babe, and I want to reward you for your efforts by stuffing my big, fat, veiny [REDACTED] into that wet little [REDACTED]..." "Ngh.... I've thought about it all day baby... Coming home to you... Sweeping you off of your feet, and carrying you to our bedroom and [REDACTED]-ing the [REDACTED] out of you until you pass out."

"Mmmmm, would you like that? Would you like to be [REDACTED]-ed like the little [REDACTED]-ing [REDACTED] you are? Yeah? You've been waiting for me to come home to you..." 

"You even decided to not wear a bra... Just for me... So I could see just how [REDACTED] you are..."

"You wanted to show off these wonderful, soft [REDACTED]-s... Even if you don't like them, I love them... I love everything about you..."

"You're so irresistible, and even now I'm trying to hold back my urges to [REDACTED] you right here and now on this very floor, because I know you like to be praised... Don't you sweetheart?"

*Small pause*

"Yes... Good girl... Lean against me and whisper my name as I run my hands along your perfect body... Feeling every inch of your soft skin..." *Small kiss*

"Kissing your neck..." *Handful of kisses as he continues*

"Whispering into your ear how much of a good girl you are...." *Kiss*

"Feeling your magnificent [REDACTED], fit perfectly inside my hands... Christ I could even just spend the whole day today like this with you... Groping you and breathing in your scent..."

"But I know you want so much more kitten... You /deserve/ so much more... And I'm going to give it to you... Oh I'm going to give you so much you'll pass out from exhaustion in my arms, and drift off to sleep, snuggled up next to me... Safe and sound..."

"[REDACTED]... I can't take it anymore... I need to have you... I need to [REDACTED] you... I can't wait for a second more... C'mere..."

*Grunting and shifting as he lifts her up and carries her, optional kisses if you'd like*

"Ngh..." *Squeaking of the bed*

"Finally... Now I can have you all to myself... Just like I should..." *Chuckling*

"Mmmmm... Give me your hands baby... Let me keep you still as I take what's /mine/..." 

"Gooooood giiiirl... So obedient... So eager to please... But it's /my/ turn to please /you/ now angel... Sit back and relax baby... Let me take control of you... I may be all tuckered out from work but I still want to make my little princess feel good..."

"Here... Let's get these bottoms off... They'll only be getting in the way from now on..." *Soft Laughter* "My my... You're already so wet kitten... Has my teasing turned you on? Or have you been waiting for this the whole day..?" "Awww, don't worry babydoll, I'll give you what you want... Now... Spread your legs for me... Let me see that [REDACTED]." *Small pause and then a sigh* "Mmmmmm... [REDACTED]... Such a pretty little [REDACTED]... Awwww... Don't be shy babygirl... Keep your legs open and let daddy [REDACTED] you with his fingers..." *Soft, wet squishy noises all throughout* "[REDACTED] baby.... You're so tight around my fingers... Are you sure you'll be able to take my [REDACTED] after I'm done [REDACTED]-ing you?" "My my... I just felt you clench yourself around my fingers... Did that turn you on sweetie? Knowing that once I'm done using my fingers I'm gonna take out my thick, veiny [REDACTED] and pound your tight little [REDACTED] until you're dripping with my [REDACTED]..."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you babydoll? You want to feel much more than my fingers... You want to feel my [REDACTED] pumping in and out of you... Stretching those walls so that only /my/ [REDACTED] can please you." 

"Can give you what you /need/..."

*Squishy noises speed up*

"Come on baby... [REDACTED] for me... [REDACTED] all over my fingers... Clench me tight. I want to feel your sweet [REDACTED] drip down my hand as I [REDACTED] you harder and faster with my fingers."

"You've waited so long for me to come home to you... Haven't you babydoll?" 

"How about I take the next day off yeah? We can spend the whole day [REDACTED] and [REDACTED] each other until we're both equally exhausted. Does that sound good to you?"

*Small pause* 

"Mmmmmm, your moans and whimpers and whines are an answer enough baby. Come on now sweetheart... [REDACTED], don't hold yourself back. [REDACTED] for daddy." 

*Handful of grunts*

"Gooooood giiiirl... You can move around if you want to, I'm sure it's a lot for such a little lady to handle..." *Chuckling*

"That's iiiiit, let it all out... Such a good little girl..."

*Small pause*

"Now, I'm gonna just, caaaarefully slide my fingers out of you.... There we go... My my... You've practically coated my entire hand in your juices baby. Well done."

"Here, open your mouth dear, and stick your tongue out,


End file.
